


A Sexy Surprise

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Sharpshooter [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, M/M, TikTok, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Castiel finds an interesting challenge on TikTok and decides to try it out with Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Sharpshooter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368436
Kudos: 136





	A Sexy Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I should not be allowed to have tiktok 😅

It’s the tenth TikTok that finally gets to him. The new trend, apparently, is to walk in naked on your boyfriend while he’s playing video games. Castiel scrolled past the first three without even bothering to watch them, but the fourth one catches his eye—it’s a lesbian couple. He hasn’t seen this trend with a queer couple yet and it warms his heart just a little bit. Then he finds another one, this time two men. They’re adorable and while he’s almost sure the reactions from the significant others are rehearsed, they still make him grin stupidly wide. 

A glance at the time and his idea falls into place. Dean’s got an hour left on his stream, so Cas sets his phone aside and goes for a shower. He’s got an hour, so he doesn’t do anything right away. He lets the warm water wash over him and relax his muscles. Just the thought of Dean’s reaction, which will undoubtedly be positive, has him hardening long before he takes himself in hand. He doesn’t get himself off, not yet. He’ll let Dean do that later. He just gives his cock a few cursory strokes before he steps out of the water and grabs the bottle of lube he’d brought into the shower with him. He spends the better part of his shower opening himself up, teasing himself to the point of frustration before he finally rinses himself off and gets out. 

He dries himself off haphazardly and wraps the towel around his waist. He runs his fingers through his hair a few times until it’s messy—just the way Dean likes it—and grabs his phone with a grin. He hardly ever interrupts Dean’s streams, but he feels like Dean’s audience won’t miss him too much if he ends his stream fifteen minutes early. 

Taking a deep breath, Cas flips his phone on and hits record. He’s no stranger to TikTok—a famous boyfriend leads to things you never thought you’d do—but he still feels incredibly awkward every time he films one. “So apparently there’s this challenge where you walk in naked while your boyfriend is playing video games. Dean’s almost done with his stream, so let’s see what he does.”

He bites his lip to hide a grin, opening the door to Dean’s office as quietly as he can before he tugs the towel from around his waist and tosses it at Dean. He barely even blinks, his entire focus on the game, but he does push his headset off one ear. “One sec, Cas, in the middle of a fight.” He doesn’t turn and look, at least not right away. Once a few seconds pass without an answer, Dean frowns and turns to look at him, though whatever he was about to say dies in his throat. He can hear Jo, Kevin, and Charlie through Dean’s headset.

“ _ Dean? What the hell, man, what happened? _ ” Jo asks, groaning in frustration. “ _ You just got us killed, dude! _ ”

Dean’s eyes do one long sweep of Castiel’s body before he clears his throat and blinks a few times. “Yeah, uh, I gotta go, guys.” He seems to think about it for a moment, his eyes doing another sweep of Castiel’s body, lingering on his half-hard cock. “Yup,  _ definitely _ gotta go.”

“ _ What do you mean? Go where? _ ” Kevin asks.

Dean grins. “You know that TikTok thing going around where people interrupt their boyfriends playing video games?”

Charlie cackles. “Enough said, thanks. Go fool around with your boyfriend.”

“You’re damn right I will. See y’all tomorrow, thanks for tuning in today guys!” He tugs his headset off and shuts down his stream quickly, crossing the room in three strides and sweeping Cas into his arms. “What a fuckin’ surprise, babe,” he mutters, bending to kiss Castiel gently. Cas grins, stopping the video and tossing his phone on Dean’s desk as he allows himself to be fully absorbed into Dean’s embrace.

“Yeah?”

“ _ Hell _ yeah. C’mon, let’s take this to the bedroom,” Dean answers with a grin, lacing their fingers and tugging Cas across the hall to their bedroom. Dean holds him at arm’s length for a moment, fingers still intertwined, and grins to himself. “God, look at you. You’re stunning.”

Cas flushes, ducking his head as he smiles shyly. “Glad you think so.”

Dean chuckles, tilting Cas’s chin up and kissing him softly. “Always will, darlin’.”

He hums, slipping his hands under Dean’s shirt, trying for sultry as he says, “You seem overdressed, Dean.”

He watches Dean’s eyes darken and his eyes track Dean’s tongue as he licks his own lips. “Why don’t you fix that then, hm?”

Cas shivers, biting his hips as he tugs Dean’s t-shirt off and tosses it haphazardly behind himself, pushing Dean onto the bed. He laughs, grabbing Cas’s wrist and tugging him down with him. Dean rolls over, hovering above Cas with a cheeky grin. “Hi there.”

  
Cas laughs. “Hi. You still have pants on.”

Dean hums, sitting up and shedding his pants and underwear, nudging Cas’s legs apart as he kneels between them. “Better?”

“ _ Much _ better.”

Cas lets himself sink into their comfy sheets as Dean’s comforting presence envelopes him. He’s warm and happy and safe and more than a little aroused, so he wraps his legs around Dean’s waist and pulls him into a kiss, sighing as Dean finally sinks into him. Dean ducks to nip at his neck, lacing their fingers as he makes love to Castiel.

Cas edits and uploads the video a few days later, though by that time almost everyone knew what had happened and had been begging for the video. It goes semi-viral, though most things with Dean tend to do that, given his huge audience. 

Still, it led to some of the best sex they’ve had in a while, so Cas certainly isn’t going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/623470869135654913/a-sexy-surprise-sharpshooter-verse-its-the)
> 
> Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
>   
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
